


Dandelion

by boomsherlocka



Series: Spring It Shall Flower [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Flower!Verse, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, animal adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomsherlocka/pseuds/boomsherlocka
Summary: Poppy finds a friend.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Series: Spring It Shall Flower [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Dandelion

“Tell me again why bringing an overexcited, enormous dog to the animal shelter to help us choose another pet was a good idea?” Sid asked, tugging on Poppy’s leash lightly to try to get her attention. She was sniffing around the front room of the shelter furiously, her tail high and wagging slightly. 

Geno was finishing off their paperwork at the front counter before passing the clipboard back to the woman who had greeted them. "Well, they have to get along, be good friends,” Geno said as he turned back around, scratching Poppy behind the ear. “And Poppy, she tell them how good life is at our house. Is best idea!” 

“We can go ahead and bring you guys back,” the woman at the front desk said, trying her best to obscure the little embroidered Penguins logo on her scrub top. She’d quickly tucked away a baseball cap as soon as they stepped inside, but her bright pink blush gave her away. Sid really didn’t blame her. 

Sid made Poppy heel before he followed Geno and the receptionist down the hall towards the kennels. She was chatting about their newest litter of puppies when Poppy came to a complete stop in front of a door that was one large plate glass window, inside of which were various cats lounging and playing. “Poppy,” Sid said, tugging her leash lightly once, signalling she needed to pay attention to him. 

She wasn’t paying attention to him. Her nose was pressed up against the glass as a small yellow kitten, back arched and puffed up to twice his normal size, hopped in front of the door, presumably trying to look intimidating. The effect wasn’t quite as effective as it would have liked, seeing as it looked more like a disturbed dust mote than a ferocious animal. 

Poppy’s eyes followed the bouncing ball of rage and her tail wagged. “Sid, come on, dogs this way!” Geno called from down the hallway. 

Sid sighed. “Poppy would rather look at kittens,” he replied, squatting down next to her. 

“She can’t play with kittens, too small!” Geno grumbled as he came back towards them, the receptionist close behind. 

“Oh, not that one,” she said with a laugh as the yellow kitten went from hissing to rubbing against the glass door in a startlingly quick turnaround. “He’s fearless. Thinks he’s six foot tall and bulletproof. That’s Dandelion, he’s the last kitten left to get adopted from his litter. He was the runt.” 

“He’s got a flower name,” Sid said as he looked up as Geno, a smirk on his face. 

“He’s got name for a weed,” Geno said, his arms crossed over his chest. 

The receptionist keyed open the cat room and reached inside, scooping the kitten into her arms and settling down on the floor with him. He was content being held for only a second before he screamed and started to try to wriggle free from her grasp, all four legs sticking straight out. She put him down in her lap and he promptly jumped down, padding over to Poppy with his tail held high. He meowed loudly all the way, his voice sounding a little hoarse. 

Poppy sniffed the kitten delicately before laying down, pressing her nose into his side. The kitten swatted at her nose and when he didn’t garner a response he began to purr loudly, climbing onto Poppy’s head and starting to knead into her thick fur. 

“I guess we adopt world’s most annoying cat,” Geno said. 

Poppy wagged her tail, looking up at Geno adoringly. Sid scratched behind Dandelion’s ear, and his eyes drifted closed with pleasure. 

The ride home was eventful. Dandelion escaped from his cardboard carrier. They weren’t sure if he had help or not, but either way when they arrived home he was nowhere to be found. Poppy was still curled up asleep in the backseat as they searched everywhere, under the car seats and in all the floorboards. Sid was on the verge of panic when he heard a quiet little ‘mrrrrph’ from Poppy’s direction and the rumpled head of a tiny kitten popped out from within her dense fur. 

“Этот котенок - проблема,” Geno mumbled as he scooped him back into his cardboard carrier. 

Sid recognized the word trouble and laughed, beckoning Poppy back inside the house. 

Trouble indeed. 

Friends, meet [Dandelion](https://images.app.goo.gl/x6KPxsipFnvwkTtM6)


End file.
